


The Visible Spectrum

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, fic request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world of American Dragon: Jake Long...a drabble of all the pairings seen in this fandom. Warning: weird couples, slash, and femslash. You can even request pairings! You have been warned! please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Weird

Chapter 1: Weird

  
**The Visible Spectrum**

 

Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Disney does!

_Rose/Spud_

_Weird_

* * *

He was just plain weird. Well that's what everyone thought except his friends. Rose would like to think that Spud was just an eccentric genius, who would rather like to play than work.

 

He did show after all the time where he was smart enough to go to a genius school, and always helped Jake with strategy when fighting against the Huntsclan.

And every time she was around Spud, she felt weird around him. Besides, she did love Jake. Maybe when her heart flips for Spud, it was a different kind of love. It was weird for Rose, but she couldn't help but love the times when Spud made her laugh.

_It would make her feel so much more special._


	2. Chapter 2: Ironic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huntsclan/dark dragon

Chapter 2: Ironic

**Disclaimer: I don't own the American Dragon, Disney Channel does.**

_Huntsclan/dark dragon_

_Ironic_

* * *

It was funny how he wasn't supposed to love any magical creatures. But once upon a time ago he did, he fell in love with a dragon. He wasn't supposed to. But when he got close to the dark dragon, he realized to never mess with this dragon. Seeing how the dark dragon used him created who he is today. Strong, and never to be vulnerable, dragons, especially the dark dragon, can take away someone's heart, and crush someone's spirit.

 

It was ironic how he can slay all the other dragons in the world, but he could never bring himself to slay the dark dragon.

_And in his room he wept for the fact that he lost his heart so long ago, to a magical creature._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may update this in the future.


End file.
